Sangre hirviendo
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: La sangre de Krest hervía, incendiada por su cosmos cansado y lleno de incertidumbre, algo poco habitual para un Santo de Acuario. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tepucihuatl-Shun.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**NdA: **Son las 03:33 am (La hora del diablo D:) y yo ya estoy algo harta de darle vueltas a las lecturas de Julien Greimas. Así que me decidí a terminar de editar este capítulo (según, porque a esta hora ya no confío en mi lucidez mental xD), que escribí especialmente como regalo de cumple para Tepucihuatl-Shun, pero que desgraciadamente no pude terminar a tiempo... a decir verdad, más bien deseaba avanzar más el fic para no estancarme en el primer cap, pero muchas cosas han intervenido en mi vida últimamente y bueno, quizá demoré en actualizarlo, pero al menos aquí está el primer capítulo. Así que... con mucho cariño para Tepucihuatl: Amiga, te prometo que el próximo tendrá más de Degel, de hecho, mucho más, pero por el momento necesitaba abordar la introspectiva de Krest para comenzar.

Este primer cap puede transcurrir un poco lento. Además es mi primera vez trabajando con algo de Krest así que... Pues, sólo espero que no haya quedado muy OoC.

* * *

**Sangre hirviendo.**

**.**

**1**

**Lágrimas: una revelación. **

**.**

_La manera más profunda de sentir una cosa es sufrir por ella._

Gustave Flaubert.

**.**

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Francia, 25 de julio de 1747.**

**.**

Garnet se inclinó un poco hacia Krest quien yacía arrodillado delante de ella. El escote de su vestido dejo pasó a la vista de su voluptuosidad, una delicia instintiva al placer humano que para los ojos cansados de Krest había perdido sentido hacia mucho tiempo. Garnet lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, estaba acostumbrada a simplemente fingir sonrisas lujuriosas y miradas lascivas como parte de un juego que se lleva a cabo sólo para no aburrirse.

La mujer tomó del rostro a Krest y le besó maternalmente la frente. Aquellos pequeños detalles sacaban siempre a relucir su verdadera naturaleza: una cansada, demasiado compasiva pero no lo suficientemente impasible.

ㅡQuerido Krest, aquí está ㅡdijo, entregándole un sobreㅡ. Espero que esto alivie un poco tu corazón. Ahora te concedo la tarea de enviarla.

ㅡAsí lo haré, madame Garnet ㅡdicho esto el anterior Santo de Acuario inclinó un poco más el rostro a manera de reverencia para luego levantarse y caminar en dirección a la puerta. Su ama dio un último suspiro y antes de que Krest abandonara la habitación, alcanzó a oír sus palabras.

ㅡ_Nous sommes dans le même bateau. N'oublie pas, mon cher Krest._

El rejuvenecido se detuvo. Un silencio selló sus labios por un breve instante, antes de que las siguientes palabras se deslizaran de su boca como un juramento.

ㅡ_Oui, madame. Je sais qu'ensemble il n'y a plus de solitude… __Excusez-moi. _

Cruzó la puerta como si de nuevo abandonara su viejo _yo _del que se deshacía constantemente y que, no obstante, prevalecía.

* * *

**II**

* * *

_Adorada mamá: _

_Espero que el sol te haya saludado con su mejor rostro este día, ahí en el Nantes que me parece tan distante sabiendo que tú estás allá y yo estoy aquí, a las afueras de París. Sin embargo, sé que en un futuro no muy lejano la satisfacción de nuestro encuentro nos cederá una alegría inimaginable, esperando ambas, el estar curadas de esa afección dolorosa que es la ausencia de mi papá. _

_Espero que el agua del río, la brisa del puerto y los ojos difuminados en colores por los rayos del sol como caleidoscopios en la mirada de las personas que caminan todos los días cerca de la casa de la abuela estén poco a poco sanando tu corazón. Yo mientras tanto continúo aquí, en la mansión de madame Vouivre, todavía con las mismas torpezas de siempre pero cada día descubro una parte diferente de la paciencia que la dueña tiene para conmigo. Faltan pocos días para su cumpleaños, así que me temo que quizá esta sea mi última carta en semanas ya que pronto estaré muy atareada con los preparativos para la gran fiesta que dará y la limpieza que le procederá. Mientras tanto, no dudes en escribirme y yo responderé a todas tus cartas apenas tenga un intervalo libre. _

_En cuanto al ambiente aquí, en París llueve, las nubes tienen mirada triste. Las calles están húmedas y el pavimento se siente más frío que de costumbre. Siento que pronto nevará, aunque no sea invierno… Es una extraña corazonada. Me parece que de pronto la nieve ha tomado forma de un hombre pequeño y distante con un aura anacrónica rodeándolo sin compasión. Un chico que he visto varias veces sentado al margen de la ventana, controlando su respiración como si temiera suspirar. Lo he visto cuando paso por debajo de su dintel. Sus ojos me dicen tantas cosas y no logro comprender ninguna. Es como un libro abierto que tengo en mis manos pero que está escrito en una lengua que no conozco. Y antes de que lo estés sospechando, la respuesta es un firme no: mis ojos no se han fijado en él de la manera que seguro ya prevés. Es cierto que su edad no parece muy distante a la mía, que su porte tranquilo y su perfil como de mármol son llamativos. Pero no es eso lo que ha pescado mi atención y me conserva con un deje de necesidad por saber qué misterios le persiguen._

Fluorite se detuvo un momento. La pluma en su mano se hundió en el tintero y de ella vacilaron gotas negras sobre ese pequeño pozo de oscuridad mientras la jovencita se quedaba meditativa. Un cosquilleo en sus labios la urgió a decir el nombre del dueño de las últimas letras escritas.

ㅡKoh-i-noor…

Su rostro se deformó en un mohín insatisfecho. Continuó redactando.

_Quizá sólo sea esa curiosidad casi pecadora que heredé de mi padre. Y ese amor que siento por él me inspira a conservarla. Saber que hay algo de él en mí me llena de dicha... En fin, cuando logre verte te contaré con detalle qué es lo que tanto me intriga de ese chico que visualizo ahora en mis pensamientos al redactar esta carta. Lamento mucho si su extensión es apenas considerable teniendo en cuenta mis otras misivas, pero pronto lloverá y debo correr a la oficina si quiero que este mensaje te llegue a tiempo. _

_No olvides que todo el tiempo permaneces en mis pensamientos. Añoro tanto tus abrazos, así como extraño a papá. Pero soy muy madura, aunque de cabeza dura. Sé que este viaje a la casa de la abuela te ayudará a aliviar tu corazón. Ambas nos estábamos quedando sin aire en nuestra casa que sólo nos traía la noticia constante de que mi padre ya no la habitaba. Pronto llegará el día en que podamos retornar ahí. Hasta entonces, aguardaré. _

_Te ama,_

_Fluorite. _

Con sus pequeñas manos dobló las hojas y las guardó. Vertió el aceite y entonces presionó el sello sobre la cerradura del sobre. Fluorite echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y notó un cielo nuboso y oscuro, próximo a romper en llanto.

ㅡDebo apresurarme.

Atolondrada como era, Fluorite se había apresurado a levantarse de su escritorio de un salto, abandonar los dormitorios de los empleados de la mansión y recubrirse con las calles de París que había olvidado coger un paraguas antes de salir.

Sus suaves pisadas se encontraban temerosas con la acera húmeda, todavía con los vestigios de una lluvia que había adormecido a la ciudad durante la mañana. Cada día que amanecía sin sol las actividades parecían perder su toque de vivacidad, el frío se impregnaba en las paredes y en las pieles de los habitantes del decadente París.

Fluorite se encargó de tomar su vestido por los olanes para no tropezarse, a favor de facilitar su carrera. Las oficinas postales estaban un poco lejos de la mansión Vouivre si se llegaba a pie y pronto cerrarían si no apresuraba el paso.

ㅡDiablos Fluorite ㅡcomenzó a regañarse así mismaㅡ ¿Por qué siempre dejas todo al último?

Quería entregar su carta cuanto antes. En su correspondencia anterior su madre le aseguraba que recibir misivas suyas le entibiaban el corazón, la fortalecían. Fluorite quería ayudar cuanto pudiera a su madre para sanar. La desaparición de su padre había sido un tema que había llegado como una nevada no dispuesta a irse. Su madre casi se pierde en la locura frente a la incertidumbre de no saber qué parajes habían dado con la presencia de su esposo, qué razones se escondían detrás de su ida y su no retorno. Y sin importar el caso, cualquier suposición era funesta. Pensaba y pensaba y unos días gritaba adolorida que su marido la había abandonado y se había fugado con otra mujer, mucho más joven, hermosa y rica que ella. Otros días, desolada miraba al horizonte, aguardando a su llegada, como el busto de alguna escultura, haciendo vigilia en la ventana. En otras ocasiones se encerraba en su cuarto, llorando un mar de lágrimas por la posible muerte de su esposo, y se imaginaba distintos escenarios de asesinatos.

Fue así como Fluorite en una de sus cartas enviadas a su abuela le hizo la petición de que llegara por su madre y se la llevara con ella. Confiaba en que la visión del mar abierto, la calidez del sol en el puerto y la brisa del mar le ayudaran a no enloquecer más de lo que estaba haciendo ya. Y mientras tanto, Fluorite con sus suposiciones de que en la mansión de madame Vouivre habría pistas del paradero de su padre, no había perdido la esperanza de reencontrarse con él. Evidentemente, no podía confesarle a su madre sus sospechas, con lo devastada que ya estaba lo mejor era no tocar el tema. Así que en sus epístolas nunca le contaba nada de sus merodeos por la casona, en busca de alguna evidencia.

Ligeras gotas de agua que se estrellaron dulcemente contra su persona anunciaron la llegada de la lluvia, pero un trueno a lo lejos prevenía una tormenta. Fluorite chasqueó la lengua, pero en su desesperado intento por correr más aprisa, su pie resbaló en el filo de la acera cuando intentó cruzar la calle. Terminó cayendo sobre un charco de agua que se había formado de la lluvia anterior.

Su primera reacción ante el golpe fue levantarse de inmediato, pero conteniendo la respiración aceptaba para sí que la caída le había lastimado el coxis. Se tomó un tiempo para aspirar el aire que necesitaba recobrar, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos a manera de protesta en contra del dolor.

ㅡ¡Ay, ay! ¡Eso me dolió mucho! ㅡdijo para sí, sobándose discretamente la espalda. Extendió la mano hacia los olanes traseros de su vestido y concretó que estaban completamente empapados ㅡ. ¡No, la carta!

Se apresuró a buscar la misiva en los bolsillos interiores de la falda, esperando que ésta se encontrara en óptimas condiciones. Sintió el sobre de papel con los dedos y sin esperar ni un segundo lo tomó. Al verlo un suspiro de alivio surcó sus labios cuando notó que la carta se encontraba seca y en buen estado.

De nuevo comenzó a caminar, pero al momento que intentó correr, sus pies le fallaron, obligándola a disminuir la velocidad. Cojeando todavía por el dolor, Fluorite sintió el escozor de las lágrimas amenazar sus ojos. Sintiéndose enojada con el llanto que anunciaba con ultrajar su boca, no hizo más que apretar los ojos y limpiarse las lágrimas con agresividad usando el dorso de su mano como pañuelo.

ㅡNo llores por algo así, Fluorite. Mañana es domingo, así que tal vez el lunes tengas tiempo de venir más temprano y entregar la carta…

Miró hacia adelante, las desoladas calles que le quedaban todavía por recorrer. Ahora que no podía darse el lujo de apresurar el paso y más bien caminaba con la habilidad de una anciana, se resignó a que no llegaría a tiempo para entregar la carta. Soltó un suspiro y con la mirada baja, emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más intensidad y en un segundo se azotaban contra Fluorite, como burlándose de su desgracia. Sin embargo, la jovencita aceptaba que la lluvia le traía alegres recuerdos pueriles. No la despreciaba, aunque sabía que no era adecuada para su salud. No obstante, para alguien como ella, que había crecido con la intensidad de los sueños de un escritor como su padre, la lluvia no era simple agua, era como bolitas de cristal que, al estallar contra algo, develaban un secreto del cielo. Escuchaba la voz de los dioses, le contaba sus virtudes y temores. Se imaginaba en un estanque de perlas y al fondo de él estaba el diamante que contenía una verdad única en el universo.

ㅡKoh-i-noor…

De nuevo, sus pensamientos se desviaron a una de las jewels de Madame Garnet. Sin lugar a duda, por el sobrenombre que la señora de la casa le había dado, él debía ser el más importante de su escolta. Fluorite por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar que algo extraño se escondía en aquel niño con porte de anciano. Pensaba que no sólo Garnet, si no él mismo también tenía que ver con la directa desaparición de su padre.

Finalmente, Garnet era la que poseía la voz que embrujaba a las personas y Koh-i-noor el director de la orquesta que tocaba la música apenas ella terminaba de cantar… Hacían un dúo extraño, y Fluorite pensaba que cualquier movimiento por parte de Garnet debía incluir a Koh-i-noor.

Además… ¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Catorce, quince? Fluorite apenas había cumplido los trece años y no se consideraba con algún talento especial, por otro lado, Koh-i-noor parecía estar bien instruido en el mundo de la música como para ser director de orquesta. Lo había visto tocar algunos instrumentos con maestría, incluso. En otras ocasiones, se quedaba en el estudio de Madame Garnet y ella cantaba alguna ópera que Fluorite no alcanza a comprender porque su italiano no era muy bueno. De repente, los escuchaba conversar en diferentes idiomas.

ㅡ¿Es alguna clase de prodigio, acaso? ㅡla chiquilla lanzó un suspiro de hastíoㅡ. ¡Qué suerte tienen algunos! Seguro que si yo quisiera ser escritora tardaría años en ser la mitad de buena de lo que era mi padre… Y mientras tanto ahí está Kho-i-noor que es el nuevo Händel.

Fluorite simplemente negó con la cabeza. Debía enfocarse en caminar para llegar pronto a la mansión, antes de que resfriara. Para distraerse del frío comenzó a tararear una parte de la ópera que alguna vez escuchó que Garnet cantaba.

ㅡ¿Cómo era? ㅡtratando de confiar en su mente, cantó con suavidad. Un poco más segura de sus memorias, sus balbuceos terminaron tomando forma de palabras. Recitó parte del aria tal como la recordaba.

_Ah mia vita, ah mio tesoro,_

_se non moro,_

_è più tiranno quell'affanno,_

_che dà morte, e non uccide. __(*)_

Ahora que recordaba, aquella vez que oyó esa aria en la mansión, pudo denotar que eran dos los cantantes. Estaba segura de que una voz debió pertenecer a Garnet… ¿Pero a quien pertenecía la segunda? ¿Koh-i-noor? Fluorite lo dudaba. El sujeto apenas y hablaba y cada que lo hacía daba a su voz un tono sereno muy recto. Para la pequeña era difícil imaginárselo cantando.

ㅡ¿Carnelian, tal vez?

Parecía que en aquella mansión todos tenían algo en especial. Sin permitirse divagar más tiempo en aquellos asuntos, simplemente siguió caminando, cabizbaja, recordando la frustración que había hecho presa de ella al no poder entregar la carta que ahora yacía resguardada de la lluvia en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Un carruaje se avecinaba, el sonido del golpe de las herraduras de los caballos contra el pavimento lo anunció a la distancia, pero Fluorite, sumergida en sus cavilaciones, no le prestó atención. Para ella la lluvia hacía más ruido.

ㅡAh, papá… de verdad me haces falta.

Fluorite lo recordaba con tanto cariño que también la angustiaba. Cuando era más pequeña, a veces obligaba a su padre a perseguirla en la lluvia. Cuando jugaban en el campo y las nubes se tornaban oscuras, su padre le advertía que debían irse, pero ella, necia y poco deseosa de marcharse, echaba a correr y esconderse entre los árboles. Su padre la perseguía, jugaba a buscarla. La lluvia llegaba y ellos se empapaban con alegría. Al final del día retornaban a casa y su madre les soltaba a ambos un golpe en la cabeza a manera de reclamo. Luego les preparaba sopa caliente y los tres cenaban en medio de sonrisas cálidas. Había un pequeño sol en su casa, y ese era el amor que tan estrechamente los unía.

Al caer la noche su padre les leía los avances de su novela a ella y su madre. Fluorite dormía cobijaba por los sueños de su padre materializándose en sus palabras, escenarios, imaginaciones. Los caballeros tomaban forma en su mente, las princesas, los castillos, los dragones. Y ella terminaba el día con una sonrisa inconsciente adornando su rostro y un beso en la frente que su padre le otorgaba para coronar esos sueños que tanto la mantenían alegre y viva.

Ahora todo se había venido abajo.

De pronto, sintió pánico. Siempre le gustaba mostrarse valiente y optimista porque su padre sonreía sin importar las tragedias que les aquejaran, pero pensar en la idea de no encontrarlo hacía que su corazón temblara de angustia. Ella quería ser igual de fuerte que el hombre que le dio la vida, pero en esos momentos, con la lluvia acariciándola sin su permiso, sus lágrimas también surgieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Había momentos en los que, por más fuerte que intentase ser, su llanto era como la tormenta: no podía frenarlo.

Se quedó varada en la acera, llevándose las manos al rostro para llorar tranquilamente. A fin de cuentas, estaba a mitad de la calle, y la lluvia había ahuyentado a todos. ¿Ante quien debía sentir vergüenza de sus lágrimas?

Su pregunta fue respondida casi al instante. Sintió algo levantarse por encima de ella y cubrirla de la lluvia. Descubriendo su rostro lloroso, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos afilados del jewel que la cubría con parte de su gabardina.

ㅡ¿Qué haces aquí, en medio de la lluvia, Fluorite? ㅡpreguntó, casi como reprendiéndola por su insensatez. Ella de inmediato se tensó.

ㅡSeñor Koh-i-noor…

* * *

**II****I**

* * *

**Siberia, 13 de julio de 1733.**

Krest deslizó suavemente la manta sobre el cuerpo cansado de Degel. El chico yacía recostado en su cama, y pese a estar cubierto por otras tres cobijas seguía tiritando de frío, aunque al menos ya había podido pescar el sueño que le permitiera descansar del trabajo realizado aquel día.

No era que Degel no se hubiese acostumbrado a las inclementes heladas de Siberia; al contrario, tuvo una adaptación al ambiente muy fácil y favorable para su entrenamiento. Su agilidad y destreza se habían desarrollado de manera casi innata para las temperaturas demasiado bajas y parecía que el niño era el indicado para el cargo por el cual estaba entrenando y peleando.

Sin embargo, últimamente su punto débil se desarrollaba en las noches, cuando la inconsciencia del sueño llamaba a su cuerpo cansado y le rogaba por entregarse a una noche reparadora. Degel se esforzaba tanto en los entrenamientos, dando lo mejor de sí que olvidaba que debía concentrar su cosmos en su cuerpo para que el frío no le calara hasta los huesos y dejar reservas para la noche cuando no fuera consciente de lo que pasara a su alrededor. En su cosmos residía la clave para que pudiera soportar las bajas temperaturas, pues finalmente, era un humano y debía mantener caliente la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Sangre cálida, llena de vida.

Krest pensaba que la sangre de Degel era tierna. Residía en un cuerpo joven, fluyendo en su alumno de manera inocente pues todavía no probaba el filo de algún cosmos enemigo que la obligara a abandonar esa piel nívea que se amurallaba contra ella a fin de mantenerla cálida.

El senil Santo de Acuario había notado la debilidad de Degel desde algunas noches atrás y en un principio había pensado que no era necesario cobijar a Degel más de la cuenta; que aquel error que continuaba repitiéndose cada noche era algo que su alumno debía descubrir prontamente si quería seguir entrenando. Pero entonces pasaron las noches y notó que su aprendiz no se despertaba, que pese a sentir frío continuaba entregado a su sueño con presteza. Se conformaba con el escaso cobijo de sus mantas y de las débiles caricias del fuego en la única chimenea de su trémula cabaña.

Fue cuando el anciano lo entendió: había algo que atormentaba los pensamientos de Degel. Aquel descuido era nuevo; luego de años entrenándolo, las mantas que su alumno utilizara para dormir habían disminuido su número y sin embargo ahora parecía recobrar la necesidad de utilizarlas. Suponía entonces que el estrés que aquejaba a su aprendiz lo dejaba cansado y le provocaba el arrebato de dormir profundamente en lugar de despertar en medio de la noche a causa del frío en busca de una forma de aliviarlo.

Comprendiendo la situación, Krest se había permitido esas dulces compasiones que la edad ya no le reprochaba y había cobijado a Degel, consciente de que al despertar su alumno descubriría más frazadas encima de él de las que tenía cuando cerró los ojos y se sentiría con la necesidad de explicarse ante su maestro.

Krest suspiró. Entendió que el silencio que dominaba las preocupaciones de su alumno también se debía al temor de Degel por romper los estatutos bajo los cuales se rigen los Santos de Acuario: no había que dejar cabida a los sentimentalismos. Fue así como Krest descifró la naturaleza de los motivos que aquejaban la mente del pequeño francés, pero pacientemente esperaría a que él mismo se los explicara, finalmente las palabras que su alumno escogería serían diferentes a las que él hubiera elegido para explicar la frustración en su lugar. A lo largo de los años Krest había aprendido que las palabras corresponden a un significado diferente según su hablante. Una hermenéutica individual rige tanto a hombres como mujeres: algo que, para alguien como él ㅡcon cinco pesados siglos apoyándose sobre su cansada espaldaㅡ, podría parecer nimio, para un muchachito de ocho años como Degel podría ser algo enteramente monumental; sin embargo, eso no demeritaba la intensidad y fuerza de esas emociones. Finalmente, Krest tampoco le había prohibido a Degel el sentir por entero.

Sentimientos. A veces Krest se reprendía por intentar prohibirse tan exquisitos, pero en ocasiones, inútiles manjares. El desborde de los sentimientos humanos era finalmente el principio de todo. Mucho amor y odio gobernaba a las personas que se incendiaban de pasión. Es cierto que ellos como Santos de Athena peleaban contra los dioses que buscaban poner un fin a la humanidad con unos corazones que quemaban con el mismo ardor que las personas que poco o nada tenían que ver con Athena. Eran humanos con poderes de dioses, es verdad, pero lo que los unía al resto del mundo eran sus sentimientos demasiado idealistas. Krest había observado silenciosamente durante años como, a pesar de que en ocasiones había progreso, la humanidad también podía ir en declive.

Civilizaciones enteras morían, eran sometidas a otras, se les oprimía y desaparecían lenta y silenciosamente sin nadie que exigiera justicia por su asesinato. Las personas eran muertas, sus culturas, sus tradiciones, sus lenguas, sus conocimientos. Krest con esos ojos tan cansados había visto diferentes tipos de muertes, no sólo de cuerpo sino también del alma. Las últimas palabras de hombres y mujeres en lucha con la existencia y en la búsqueda del conocimiento y de un más allá de una vida ufana, habían muerto entre el fuego y las cenizas: bibliotecas enteras fueron incendiadas, los escritos acumulados por las personas enfocadas al progreso fueron vueltos polvo, las personas se volvían enemigas al no compartir las mismas creencias, el no servir a la misma deidad era igual de inaudito para cada pueblo y nación, todavía más que las torturas a las que el hombre era capaz de someter a su discrepante; había ocasiones en que la humanidad se resistía a pensar. A donde quiera que mirara había sangre y estaba exhausto de ver como ese líquido carmesí se vertía como agua sobre el helecho. ¿No estaba la sangre destinada a permanecer en su cuerpo portador, ser el líquido huésped de la vida?

Arrebatar la vida a otros parecía haberse vuelto la tarea principal del ser humano. Krest mismo no había escapado de esa labor y no obstante no podía (¿O era más bien que no debía?) presumirse arrepentido. Cada hombre y mujer pelea por lo que cree firmemente y da su vida a causa de ello: tener un ideal fuertemente fundamentado es lo único que adormece el miedo a la muerte, por eso cuando una idea quema con gallardía en los corazones de las personas, ellas mismas no temen arriesgarlo todo en la empresa de proteger ese pensamiento. Dan su vida a favor de que su muerte sobreviva sus convicciones. El problema es que Krest había ofrecido su vida, pero a cambio no se le otorgó una muerte, entonces el tiempo modificó no sólo su persona si no también su pensamiento. El tiempo cansó a sus ideas, las devastó ante una realidad que jamás llegó: las esperanzas incumplidas incendiaron su corazón con vehemencia que terminaron calcinándolo, ya no había un órgano palpitante de vida dentro de su pecho si no un pedazo de carbón que latía con vaguedad.

¿Había sido correcta la elección de Krest al decidir apoyar a Athena, siendo aquella una decisión que tomó como un crío queriéndose sentir un adulto? Las guerras continuaron repitiéndose, el final de una sólo marcaba el principio de otra. En aquel entonces le había parecido que su corta edad no era motivo suficiente para desconfiar de su fuerza, el calor de la juventud latía en sus venas, pero ahora con más de quinientos años aquella confianza suya de antaño le parecía risible. Nunca creyó que fuera a perdurar tanto y por eso se había apresurado a precipitarse sobre la vida.

Él fue uno de los mejores, gracias a eso a pesar de su juventud se le había concedido un alto rango entre las huestes de la diosa de la sabiduría; luego se le encomendó una tarea digna de titanes: la sangre divina corría por sus venas y su vida se había estirado como un lazo, uno el cual ahora Krest sentía que no era acaso parte de la horca del hombre que se encamina hacia la muerte de su alma. Su vida semejante a la eternidad en un humano, ahora le pesaba, apretaba su cuello, la cuerda estaba tensa y no sabía qué podría romperse primero: el lazo ㅡsu convicción en Athenaㅡ, o su propio cuello ㅡsus casi nulas ganas de continuar viviendo.

Un fuerte suspiro arrancó a Krest de sus pensamientos.

Observó a Degel, todavía navegante en el mar de los sueños, trascender a la realidad en forma de un suspiro triste.

Acuario extendió la mano huesuda, apenas recubierta de piel áspera y entonces acarició los verdes cabellos. Concentró su cosmos en su mano y se encargó de brindar el calor que su alumno necesitaba; esta vez su cosmos debía ser la manta que diera cobijo a Degel de sus propios pensamientos. Ser como un padre que no ofrece más que un abrazo para calmar las incertidumbres en el corazón de su hijo. Si hay ocasiones en que las palabras no alcanzan para describir dolor, mucho menos las hay para dar consuelo.

La reacción del aprendiz de acuario no se hizo esperar: pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos como el preludio de una confesión. Sólo en medio de la inconsciencia Degel fue capaz llorar su corazón a través de aquellas gotitas de sal que de no ser por el cosmos de ambos se hubieran congelado apenas abandonaran las cálidas estancias del cuerpo del niño.

Fuera lo que estuviese aquejando a su alumno, Krest ahora sabía que aquello tenía el poder de hacerlo llorar.

Llorar… ¿Hacia cuánto que había sido la última vez que Krest había llorado?

Hacia más de doscientos años no tuvo oportunidad de llorarle a Itia, por mucho que su partida le doliera. Krest creía que la edad le había secado las lágrimas y que si no había llorado antes cuando tuvo oportunidad, fue por elección propia. En ese momento, en honor a su amistad le hubiera gustado regalarle algunas de sus lágrimas a Itia, pero se conformó con el dolor en su pecho, que se apretaba contra su corazón. Sin embargo, fue el mismo tiempo quien se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario, que todavía tenía algunas lágrimas por verter.

Había sucedido hacia poco más de cien años. Era una noche igual a las otras. Las estrellas se abrían paso en el firmamento, y Krest yacía sentado, impávido y reflexivo, en el lugar donde siempre vigilara el sello de Poseidón. Pensaba que los dioses podían escapar de ser un sueño efímero, pero que ni ellos mismos podían soportar la eternidad. Por eso, muchos de ellos terminaban sellados, durmiendo un sueño tranquilo hasta que más guerras los llamaran a la batalla. Viviendo sueños atemporales, siendo igual a los humanos, escapando de una vida insípida sólo ardiendo en los calores de la guerra, pues ésta última sólo era un simple juego de ajedrez para ellos.

Los seres humanos no eran así. Ellos eran fugaces, pero la forma en como combatían por dejar pruebas de su existencia en el corto periodo de tiempo que se les daba, conmovía el corazón de Krest. Esa noche en especial recordó a Itia. Pensó en la desazón de su amigo, una que también se arraigaba a su pensamiento desde hacia siglos. Los más de doscientos años que precedían su amistad no bastaron para Itia, la desesperanza escaló a su corazón y se escapó a su torrente sanguíneo, hizo hervir su sangre en cólera e impotencia. Y luego de una vida de lealtad y fidelidad, decidió rendirse. Escogió construir un camino apartado de Athena. Uno apartado de los dioses. Uno que controlara la furia con la que vivían los humanos ante la impotencia de un mundo que no podían erigir en armonía.

ㅡ¿Seguiré tu camino, amigo mío? ㅡpreguntó apenas en un susurro. Sus ojos empequeñecidos en arrugas miraron al cielo, a la constelación de libra. ㅡ¿O será que ese sueño pacifista, también será sólo un sueño perecedero? Nada prevalecerá mientras sea promovido por humanos, tan frágiles y efímeros como nosotros.

A veces Krest sentía que mientras más lejano y apartado se sintiera de la humanidad estaba más cerca de dejar de ser humano. Si había algo que los caracterizaba era su poco tiempo en la tierra, pero Krest ya había rebasado ese límite. No obstante, había ocasiones en que sus sentimientos eran completamente contrarios, su preocupación por la humanidad y el progreso era lo único que poblaba sus pensamientos. La impotencia que dominaba su inhabilidad de cambiar el mundo envejecía su corazón todavía más. Había largos intervalos en los que se odiaba a sí mismo. Sabía que algún día moriría, en algún momento la sangre de Athena que corría en sus venas se acabaría, tal vez.

Krest cerró los párpados, cansado.

A veces, era consciente de que pensaba más en los errores de la humanidad como una forma de no perder la esperanza ante el cambio que no ocurría. Que la diosa a la que servía traería la tan anhelada paz que buscaba desde hace años, porque sólo un dios tenía la capacidad de convertir un sueño efímero en una realidad.

Así, Krest decidía no mostrar tanta compasión por la humanidad, porque si lo hacía, esa compasión terminaría precipitando su decisión de desertar, de seguir los pasos de su amigo. Esa compasión y amor por las personas provocaría en Krest un efecto contrario a su significado: terminaría cometiendo algún error en medio de la desesperación que le provocaba el transcurrir tan lento del tiempo que se mantenía igual. Se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos, aun sabiendo que el pragmatismo era lo que debía regir su vida como caballero. Ninguna decisión suya debía ser tomada como resultado de un sentimiento que urgiera la necesidad de rebelarse contra su diosa.

Krest abrió los ojos y observó las estrellas. Su mirada se encontró con algo que no esperaba: observó una luz nueva en ese firmamento lejano. Sus ojos se entornaron en ese punto exacto, ubicado a los pies de la constelación de Ofiuco. Una luz brillaba con intensidad, mucho más luminosa que sus hermanas, ninfas estelares. Sobresalía como una vela en la oscuridad. Resaltaba en el cielo nocturno como un segundo sol, más pequeño y tímido, que extiende sus rayos de luz con amabilidad desde unas distancias más lejanas que el astro rey. (**)

En los meses que prosiguieron, los libros anunciaron el nacimiento de una nueva estrella en el cielo, Krest recuerda haber leído a Kepler y a Brache, a Ptolomeo y Copérnico, leyó a Galilei, escudriñó varios escritos que explicaran el movimiento de los astros, como si de nuevo desconfiara de la memoria. Pero incluso si el ser humano era todavía incapaz de concretar a plenitud qué estatutos regían los firmamentos arriba en la cúpula estelar, Krest lo supo cuando observó esa luz por primera vez.

Sus lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos como un río seco en el cuál de pronto llovía. Se abrieron paso entre sus arrugas y sus ojos no se permitieron parpadear por varios segundos. De repente se sintió como un niño de cinco o seis años porque esas edades tan lejanas guardaban el último recuerdo que tenía de sus lágrimas. Sonrió amargamente al pensar que la muerte de sus lágrimas era mucho más antigua que la de todos sus camaradas. Y sin embargo ahora renacían con la misma intensidad de un niño que llora en protesta. Krest recordó entonces que las lágrimas son, finalmente, el producto de una revelación. El cuerpo completamente humano expresa la consciencia de los peores eventos a través de las lágrimas. Krest seguía siendo humano.

Lo que vio no fue el nacimiento de una estrella, al contrario: fue la muerte de una. Pensó que las luces estelares poco antes de morir brillaban como anunciando su despedida. Recordó a Itia, quien vivió noblemente los siglos que atormentaron su alma hasta que al final explotó, como una estrella a punto de morir. Lo vio pelear, diciendo sin hacerse oír un "Aquí estoy, lleno de hastío e incendiaré mi cosmos en la única jugada que me queda" y entonces su energía brilló con mayor intensidad de lo que la memoria de Krest le permitía recordar.

De repente el Santo de Acuario se sintió pequeño, ya no sólo por sus lágrimas, si no porque ahora sabía que la muerte de una estrella sólo reafirmaba con una destrozadora realidad que los sueños efímeros son inevitables. Durante sus años en la tierra la única constante que había tenido consigo había sido la trayectoria de los astros. Se sabía de memoria el camino de las estrellas, las acompañaba en su viaje desde la tierra y nunca pensó despedirse de ninguna de ellas. Cuando hablaba con Itia y sus camaradas caídos lo hacía mirando a las estrellas, pensando ingenuamente que sus constelaciones lo oían a manera de un consuelo dulce. Pero ahora estaba ahí, en el funeral de una estrella.

Los dioses representaban en las estrellas a sus fieles guerreros, sus bellas princesas, los valientes animales que les sirvieron noblemente, las formas de vida que cambiaron o agregaron un nuevo significado a la existencia. Lo decían los escritos más antiguos: cuando fallece un ser que es amado por los dioses su tristeza es tanta que lo _inmortalizan _en las estrellas. Las constelaciones están ahí como los libros que cuentan sus historias. Lo que los sobrevivía residía en la luz de las estrellas.

Y ahora una de ellas moría.

La realidad de la muerte jamás había golpeado tan duro a Krest.

Si una estrella que parecía pertenecer a lo único que puede ser atemporal ahora moría, significaba que incluso su propio sol, la estrella de su planeta, también moriría. Apolo no sentiría compasión de los humanos si ese era el curso natural que debía seguir la civilización: sin sol no habría calor en la tierra que los cobijara durante el día. Las flores no crecerían, el alimento escasearía. Entonces la humanidad perecería inevitablemente, sin poder pelear por evitarlo, simplemente porque esa era la naturaleza de su destino. El futuro de la humanidad también era efímero y no obstante parecía oscurecerse por la sucesión de guerras que llenaba el tiempo de aquella fugacidad. ¿Qué caso tendría haber vivido entonces? ¿Qué caso tendría para la humanidad el haber peleado fervientemente si desde un inicio estaba destinada a decaer?

La pregunta continuó ahí, picando su corazón como una aguja.

Años después encontraría una respuesta: conoció a Garnet.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

**Francia, 25 de julio de 1747.**

ㅡSeñor Koh-i-noor… No esperaba verlo aquí ㅡtitubeó levemente Fluorite, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a los olanes completamente empapados de su vestido.

Krest la miró con severidad.

ㅡNo has respondido mi pregunta, Fluorite.

ㅡ¡Ah, sí! ㅡexclamó la jovencita, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y apresurándose a una respuesta atolondrada, como tenía por costumbreㅡ. Eh, yo bueno, eh… Iba en camino a la oficina postal, pero me tropecé y caí y creo que esta vez sí me lastimé un poco porque ya no pude correr… ㅡse llevó una mano a la mejilla para simular su nerviosismo, mientras cerraba los ojos para no encontrarse más con la mirada llena de escrutinio de Krestㅡ, Ya sabe señor Koh-i-noor, Lo torpe que realmente puedo llegar a ser… ¡Cada día me sorprendo más a mí misma! ¡Je, je! ㅡFluorite echó una risa llena de nervios pero silenció cuando observó que su broma no había surtido efecto en Krest, aunque no era nada que no esperaba. Terminó por tomar aire y carraspeó para seguir con su relatoㅡ. En fin… Empezó a llover así que simplemente pensé que lo mejor sería entregar mi carta el lunes y decidí regresar a la mansión ㅡterminó con un porte un tanto más sereno.

Debía admitir para sí misma que la proximidad que estaba compartiendo en esos momentos con la jewel de Madame Garnet la ponía en un estado de alarma que no sabía como explicar. Koh-i-noor tenía un aura fresca y atrayente que al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir que podía confiar en él, pero de que también debía mantener guardia en su presencia. Era un sentimiento demasiado contradictorio que Fluorite no sabía como comprender.

Krest la miró por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Fluorite pudo ver como la lluvia se impregnaba en su piel, bañaba sus cabellos oscuros y se deslizaba a través de ellos juguetonamente. Al estar a contraluz, las sombras en su rostro le daban un aire un tanto más triste y Fluorite se preguntó a sí misma si aquella visión era sólo impresión suya o realmente había un dejo de nostalgia en el rostro del jewel.

ㅡSube al carruaje. Te llevaré a la oficina postal ㅡdijo finalmente Krest, cerrando los ojos.

ㅡ¡Oh, no, señor Koh-i-noor! ¡No es necesario! ㅡse apresuró a exclamar la joven, negando repetidamente con la cabezaㅡ. N-no es necesario que se tome esas molestias por mí. ¡Además estoy completamente empapada! ¡Sólo voy a arruinar el carruaje!

Krest dio un leve suspiro.

ㅡNo es ninguna molestia, de cualquier forma también me dirijo a la oficina postal. Y además yo también estoy empapado, así que lo quieras o no, los asientos del carruaje terminarán mojados ㅡla observó con una mirada tranquila que Fluorite nunca había visto en élㅡ. Así que lo mejor será que subas, es peor que cojas un resfriado y no nos seas de ayuda en la fiesta que Madame Garnet dará pronto.

Krest había visto llorar a Fluorite antes de detener el carruaje. No era sólo que estuviera siendo condescendiente, las infantiles lágrimas de la chiquilla le habían recordado a las que Degel había derramado aquella noche en medio de unos sueños pueriles. Le recordaron a las suyas propias, bastante tiempo atrás. Sabía que en las lágrimas de Fluorite estaba guardado el recuerdo de su padre. El añoro por volver a verlo.

El antiguo santo de Acuario sabía que Fluorite se encontraba en la mansión gracias a que su padre había desaparecido, conocía las sospechas de la niña. Ella era muy inteligente después de todo. Ofrecerse a llevarla a la oficina postal era poco si se le comparaba con todo el daño que ya le había provocado. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pero la misiva que llevaba pronto daría fin a todas sus incertidumbres y remordimientos. En aquella pequeña nota estaba todo lo que necesitó decir alguna vez.

Pedir ayuda.

ㅡ¿Vamos? ㅡdijo en un tono un poco más amigable. Fluorite lo miró con una expresión llena de intriga.

ㅡDe acuerdo…

* * *

Traducción:

_Nous sommes dans le même bateau. N'oublie pas, mon cher Krest. _

Estamos en el mismo bote (es como decir, "estamos juntos en esto") No lo olvides, mi querido Krest.

_Oui, madame. Je sais qu'ensemble il n'y a plus de solitude… __Excusez-moi._

Sí, madame. Sé que juntos ya no hay más soledad... Disculpe. (O "con permiso").

*La letra pertenece al aria "Io t'abbraccio" de la ópera "Rodelina" de Handel. Si no la han oído la recomiendo, especialmente porque abordaré más de esta ópera (y esta aria en específico) en los próximos caps.

Por cierto, hice mención de Krest como un músico porque la primera vez que se le ve en el Gaiden es él dirigiendo la orquesta apenas Garnet deja de cantar, por lo que creo que él podría haber sido un buen músico... (Vamos, igual con más de 500 años, seguro aprendió muchas cosas xd).

** Lo que Krest esta observando es la supernova SN 1604. Las supernovas son de los eventos más violentos y luminosos del universo ya que suceden cuando una estrella ha agotado todos sus elementos químicos y termina por colapsar. En la historia de la humanidad sólo se han registrado once supernovas, porque como sabemos la vida humana comparada con la de una estrella es como la vida de una mosca comparada con la de un humano. En fin, mis cuentas dicen que Krest tuvo oportunidad de observar dos supernovas gracias a su longevidad, pero la primera debió haber sido cuando él era joven, por lo que no la tomé en cuenta, siendo algo que pudo haber pasado desapercibido. Creo que una de las cosas que más rompen con la ilusión de algo eterno es precisamente, la muerte de una estrella, por lo que quise también abordar ese punto en el fanfic.


End file.
